Petites Caractéristiques du Professeur Snape
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Lorsqu'Hermione est poussée à bout cela peut donner des conséquences plutôt inattendues, ce que Severus Snape ne va pas tarder à découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Lorsqu'Hermione est poussée à bout cela peut donner des conséquences plutôt inattendues, ce que Severus Snape ne va pas tarder à découvrir.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : se passe durant la 7ème année d'Hermione (enfin la 8ème année quoi.).

Note 2 : pas de lemon dans ce premier chapitre, désolé, mais bientôt, le temps que mon PWP se mette en place lol

Note 3 : inspiré par la fic «The List».

XXXXX

_**Petites Caractéristiques du Professeur Snape.**_

XXXX

Hermione Granger fulminait. Elle venait de faire perdre un total de 35 points à sa Maison pour la ridicule raison d'avoir aidé un camarade de classe à ne pas commettre d'erreur.

Evidemment elle aurait du le savoir. Evidemment elle n'aurait pas dût s'avancer pour l'aider et _***évidemment***_ le Professeur Snape s'en était rendu compte.

Ce qui lui avait valu les 25 premiers points.

La Guerre était venue et passée et maintenant était le temps de la reconstruction. Un certain nombre d'élèves avaient accepté de reprendre leurs études là où ils les avaient laissés et de refaire leur année.

Bien sur Hermione faisait partie de ceux là.

Et l'élève Hermione Granger avait un petit peu changé. Ce qui expliquait la perte de 10 points de plus. Les yeux fixés dans ceux intensément sombre de son Professeur *_**Elle**_* avait répliqué.

Elle soupira bruyamment, excédée par l'attitude quasi inchangée de son Professeur et sorti une feuille de parchemin.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours donné, elle laissa son esprit énervé vagabonder, noircissant sa feuille de mots de manière inconsciente.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle se relit et fronça les sourcils.

Elle venait de dresser un inventaire. De son Professeur pour être exact.

Hermione venait d'énumérer tout un tas d'adjectifs qu'elle associait avec son Professeur.

Souriant devant sa feuille, elle était pleinement satisfaite du résultat, pensant l'avoir défini au mieux.

/

_**S**_évère

_**E**_cœurant

_**V**_irulent

_**E**_xaspérant

_**R**_évoltant

_**U**_nique

_**S**_arcastique

/

_**S**_alaud

_**N**_uisible

_**A**_bsolu

_**P**_énible

_**E**_rotique

/

Oui, tous ces adjectifs lui allaient comme un gant.

Dans sa colère elle l'avait défini comme étant «écœurant» et même si elle ne le trouvait pas réellement écœurant, elle trouvait son comportement plus que déplorable.

«Salaud» allait aussi dans la définition de sa conduite, donc elle ne se sentait pas trop désolée de l'avoir écrit .

«Nuisible»… celui là était confirmé par ce qui venait de se passer. Severus Snape était nuisible à son bien-être déjà mit à rude épreuve par la guerre passée.

Elle laissa son regard sauter quelques lignes pour arriver à la dernière et examina le dernier mot avec une certaine agitation.

La logique lui disait que la liste des adjectifs médisants commençant par «E» n'était pas infinie mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, malgré son caractère agressif et antipathique, elle trouvait qu'il dégageait une certaine…. sensualité, voir une certaine sexualité.

Enfin pour elle en tout cas.

Il avait l'air d'être du genre à posséder une femme entièrement.

C'était la conclusion qu'elle avait tiré à force d'observation de sa personne.

Son Professeur contrôlait sa classe et son cours, était plutôt du genre avare avec ce qui lui appartenait et la détermination dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il était lancé sur un projet était grisante si ce n'était troublante.

C'était donc normal de penser rationnellement qu'il devait être pareil en compagnie d'une femme. Il la dominerait, serait assez possessif et lorsqu'il la prendrait il ne se concentrerait que sur elle et uniquement sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle….

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer et surtout où elle se trouvait alors qu'elle imaginait ce scénario.

Contrôlant comme elle le pouvait la tournure de ses pensées, elle eût du mal à ne pas se questionner sur la véracité de ses hypothèses.

Un frisson la parcouru quand elle se laissa de nouveau immergée dans son cours, la voix suave de son Professeur lui parvenant comme une caresse défendue.

Brusquement sa feuille de parchemin lui fût arrachée des mains.

Oh.

Sa feuille se trouvait à présent entre les mains du professeur qui était en train de la lire.

Oh oh.

Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement la page lorsqu'elle remarqua un sourcil se hausser d'incrédulité.

Merde !

Après une seconde d'un regard troublé, il se retourna brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, la feuille toujours en main.

-Retenue Miss Granger ! Ici même. Ce soir après diner.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter dans un rictus.

-Et préparez-vous à discuter de _***ceci*.**_

Hermione blanchit à vue d'œil.

Bien qu'étant une héroïne de guerre maintenant elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire face à ***ça***. A affronter son Professeur.

Il y avait certains avantages à être revenue, elle était traitée sur un pied de semi-égalité par la plupart de ses enseignants, à part _***Lui***_.

Toujours à part. Insatisfait et inflexible.

Et maintenant elle allait devoir lui faire face, s'exposer elle et toutes les pensées qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir.

Dans une même seconde les trépidations de son cœur se firent autant de peur et d'appréhension que d'excitation.

Se traitant de dérangée momentanée, elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait mettre fin au chaos qu'était ses émotions pour le moment : elle rangea ses affaires et sortie précipitamment du cours, non sans avoir entendu un tonnant «Granger !».

Rappel à l'ordre qu'elle laissa glisser. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait, à savoir lui enlever une multitude de points et lui assigner une heure de retenue.

Enfin, elle espérait que ça ne dure qu'une heure. Ce serait de toute façon amplement suffisant pour qu'elle se ridiculise devant lui.

Dans le couloir elle partie dans un rire désabusé, ne sachant à ce moment précis, si elle devait détester son Professeur du plus profond de son être ou lui vouer un culte.

Peut-être un peu des deux. Tout dépendrait du résultat de la retenue du soir.

Par bien des aspects Hermione Granger était encore la même qu'avant mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper.

Elle avait grandit. Et elle était bien décidée à le lui montrer.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les alertes et reviews….. Merci à Mary-Vampy, Eladora, 777, Diane37, Mlle Elea, oOoGalateeoOo , Missindo, Blupou, Yuuki9, Emma Came, Hermystic, Romania Rogue, Severso, Pinktwilight1, Nyxie Estrella, Plume d'Ocre, Béatrice, Shadow Spark 3110, Phaidora, Eileen1976 et ma Poly.

Note pour Béatrice (et pour tous ceux qui se poseraient ces questions) : vu que ça se passe après la guerre et que les élèves étaient libres de choisir de revenir ou non à l'école j'ai pensé qu'il était presque «évident» qu'Harry et Ron allaient décliner l'invitation -) et je suppose aussi qu'en tant qu'héros de guerre, le Ministère s'est fait une joie de leur offrir nombre de postes (nous allons donc dire qu'ils sont des apprentis-Aurors -) ) et sinon j'espère que la retenue d'Hermione sera à la hauteur de tes (vos) espérances.

XXXX

Une pile de contrôles était posée sur la table en face de lui, délaissée au profit d'une autre feuille de parchemin.

Il détailla de nouveau l'écriture si nette et reconnaissable de Miss Granger, s'arrêtant sur chacun des mots qu'elle avait utilisé, s'amusant de certains et se renfrognant sur d'autres. Après avoir passé un moment à éviter le dernier adjectif utilisé, il se permit de le détailler de plus près, appréciant les courbes qui formaient ce mot pour le moins intriguant.

_***Erotique*.**_

Hermione Granger le trouvait _***érotique***_….

Cette notion était… intéressante et expliquait un bon nombre de choses à vrai dire.

Il avait remarqué des attitudes curieuses chez elle, rien de bien inquiétant mais qui ne ressemblaient pas à l'élève qu'il avait eu en face de lui pendant six ans.

Cette élève là était sérieuse, ridiculement attentive et participative et durant toutes ces années il avait mit un point d'honneur à l'interroger sur absolument tous les sujets imaginables pour la voir répondre presque aussitôt.

L'élève qu'il avait eu en face de lui, avant qu'elle ne s'emporte et quitte son cours cet après-midi, par contre, était tout autre.

Une moue troublée faisait place à chaque nouvelle question et il devait souvent se répéter, ce dont il avait horreur et elle le savait. Elle faisait également preuve de gaucherie parfois et lorsqu'il lui demandait de s'expliquer elle avait tout de Longbottom au meilleur de sa forme.

Et lui ça l'é-ner-vait. Elle était douée et pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison elle l'était moins, en classe, avec lui.

Il porta son regard une fois encore sur le parchemin et ne put que constater que la jeune femme avait des sentiments… conflictuels à son égard.

Il se laissa gagner par un sourire sarcastique.

Ainsi l'insaisissable Hermione Granger était désarçonnée par un petit faible envers son Professeur….

Une infime partie de lui jubilait à l'idée des têtes outrées que provoquerait l'annonce de cette information.

Son air léger et sarcastique disparu bien vite au profit d'un rictus fatigué en pensant aux rares fois où il fût confronté aux problèmes de cœurs des adolescents sous sa charge.

Et puis ce problème précis lui était déjà arrivé avant. Une seule et unique fois.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire : discerner le vrai du faux, faire entendre raison à l'élève et l'envoyer régler ses problèmes d'hormones frénétiques avec un autre mâle possédant ces mêmes hormones indomptables.

Inconsciemment il regarda l'heure.

19h50.

Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'allait être la retenue de Miss Granger.

Elle allait devoir s'expliquer. Justifier l'emploi de chaque adjectif. Il allait la mettre mal à l'aise et bien que l'usage de certains mots soit relativement simple à expliquer et dans un certain sens juste, il comptait bien retirer des points pour chacun d'entre eux. Il jugera leur niveau d'offense et accommodera la perte de points en conséquence.

Il comprenait les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à faire sa petite liste mais elle s'était faite prendre, elle allait donc payer.

Le mot _***Erotique***_ l'arrêta encore une fois.

Qu'est-ce que la Virginale Miss Granger connaissait à propos de l'Erotisme ?!

Il se résigna au fait de devoir connaitre ce qu'elle considérait comme étant «érotique» pour pouvoir la dissuader, lui parler pour mieux lui faire comprendre à quel point tout ceci était ridicule et pour qu'elle comprenne surtout qu'une telle distraction pouvait avoir de fâcheuses répercutions sur son travail.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre, et il prit une seconde pour se redresser sur sa chaise.

/

-Entrez Miss Granger.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible.

Préoccupée une bonne partie de la journée, par sa liste, le dernier mot et le fait que son Professeur était maintenant en possession de la dite-liste, elle s'était hâtée après le diner de mettre sa robe de sorcier sur ses vêtements de ville avant d'affronter ce qu'elle devinait être déjà l'un des pires moments de sa vie.

Son Professeur savait.

Il savait maintenant qu'elle entretenait certaines… pensées qui le concernaient, intimement.

Oui, elle désirait plus que tout au monde s'évaporer de la surface de la Terre.

Mais comme l'élève et la jeune femme courageuse qu'elle était, elle se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau du professeur.

Annonçant sans aucune raison valable pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.

-Je suis là à l'heure pour me retenue Professeur.

Le regard sombre du professeur passa sur elle, remarquant ses yeux rivés au sol et son attitude abattue. Elle s'était sans aucun doute réprimander d'elle-même à propos de sa liste et du dernier mot qu'elle y avait inscrit.

Il réprima de suite l'envie de l'humilier par principe.

Après avoir laissé flotter le silence quelques minutes il décida de parler.

-Asseyez-vous à votre place habituelle Miss.

Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers sa place, au second rang en face du Bureau, s'assit et attendit qu'il parle, son regard planté dans celui de son Professeur maintenant.

Il l'harponna de ses yeux noirs, lui montrant subtilement qu'il était conscient de ce dont il s'agissait.

Lentement il sorti le parchemin, lui laissant amplement le temps de se justifier, car elle le ferait il en était sûr.

Ca ne manqua pas.

-J'ai écrit ça en étant en colère contre vous, vous savez. Je ne le pense pas.

Son regard implorant cherchant celui, inflexible, de l'homme en face.

-D'après mon expérience, Miss Granger, l'honnêteté des gens a tendance à refaire surface sous le coup de la colère. Par conséquent, la fureur qui vous a poussé à écrire ces mots légitime la sincérité qu'il faut leur accorder. Ne perdez pas votre temps à me convaincre du contraire, ça ne marchera pas.

Il laissa passer un moment, le temps que ses paroles arrivent jusqu'à Miss Granger.

Lorsqu'il eût décidé que l'instant de grâce était terminé, il chercha son regard et ne le lâcha plus.

-Maintenant, Miss Granger, vous allez m'expliquer en quoi je suis _***Sévère***_, _***Ecœurant***_ et _***Virulent***_.

Il prit un petit plaisir à la voir péniblement déglutir.

-_***Sévère***_ pour votre inflexibilité et votre avis tranché, Monsieur.

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de savoir si sa réponse était satisfaisante ou non. Lorsqu'il hocha la tête pour qu'elle continue, elle comprit que pour le moment elle était sauvée.

-_***Ecœurant***_…. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… Vous n'êtes pas _**écœurant**_ vous êtes…..

Il stoppa la catastrophe avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

-10 points en moins pour Griffondor !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était ça les règles. Suppression de points lorsque sa réponse n'était pas considérée comme «acceptable».

-Continuez.

-_***Virulent***_…. Je pense que, parfois, vos attentes et votre comportement peuvent être excessifs.

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas si elle avait dépassé les limites autorisées ou non.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle arrêta de respirer.

-Bien. Je vais laisser passer _***Exaspérant***_,_** *Révoltant* **_et _***Sarcastique***_, mais _***Unique***_ Miss Granger ?! Vraiment !?

Elle lui offrit un timide sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous l'êtes… Monsieur.

Il la laissa croire qu'elle était maintenant dans une relative sécurité avant de continuer.

Haussant un élégant sourcil, il enchaina.

-_***Salaud* !?**_

Rapidement elle tourna son regard vers le sol, les joues rouge pivoine.

-Je… Je suis désolée Mons….

-20 points en moins !

Elle garda les yeux baissés, clignant rapidement les cils pour en chasser ses larmes.

Il passa rapidement en revue les trois autres adjectifs : _***Nuisible***_, _***Absolu***_ et_** *Pénible***_ avant de s'arrêter soudainement, non sans avoir réduit Griffondor de 10 points de plus pour l'avoir qualifié de _**«nuisible»**_.

Le silence s'étira, inconfortable.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul mot maintenant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever de sa chaise et de contourner son bureau, se reposant dessus, pratiquement en face d'Hermione.

Son cœur battait péniblement maintenant, à cause de l'attente de la sanction, et elle se sentit rougir de plus belle sous le regard pénétrant de son Professeur.

Il connaissait son secret à présent.

L'homme trouva une certaine satisfaction à voir Hermione, d'habitude si calme, s'empourprer de la sorte. A coup sur ça devait lui coûter d'admettre qu'elle était _**«troublée»**_ par son caustique professeur.

Il la toisa de haut en bas une dernière fois, se délectant sans le vouloir de sa jolie teinte rosée, avant de s'adresser à elle.

-Vous devez vous rendre compte, Miss Granger, que le dernier mot que vous avez écrit a une connotation bien différente des autres. Bien plus… personnelle. Intime.

Ohh que le spectacle que la jeune femme lui offrait était délectable.

-Ai-je raison de comprendre que j'ai… réussi à _**susciter**_ votre _**intérêt**_ dans un domaine autre que celui académique ?!

Elle le dévisagea, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ni pour nier ni pour confirmer sa supposition.

Il eût un demi-sourire amusé.

-Aurai-je enfin trouvé la question à laquelle il vous est impossible de répondre Miss !?

Elle lui lança instinctivement un regard noir avant de se re-concentrer sur la surface plane devant elle.

Il s'approcha alors, posant brusquement ses mains sur le bureau et approchant sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle d'Hermione.

-Vous m'avez décrit comme étant… _***Erotique***_ Miss Granger…. Donnez-moi votre définition du mot _**érotique**_ et en quoi vous trouvez que je corresponds à ce terme.

Inconsciemment il modula le timbre de sa voix pour provoquer une réponse chez son interlocutrice.

Hermione paniqua légèrement. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Evidemment qu'il voulait savoir _***pourquoi***_ !

C'était… inexplicable. C'était physique.

Comment lui avouer ce qu'elle souhaitait secrètement qu'il lui fasse.

Il s'impatienta de son manque flagrant de réaction, et pressa.

-Si vous refusez de me répondre Miss, j'ai toujours un autre moyen… Comme la Légilimencie par exemple.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais la réaction de pure terreur que sa phrase avait provoquée le rendit… curieux.

-Non ! Professeur, s'il vous plait !

Il pencha la tête.

-D'accord, dans ce cas Miss répondez-moi. Quelle est votre définition du mot _**érotique**_ et en quoi vous me trouvez digne de cette définition.

Il la vit de nouveau hésiter.

-Honnêtement Miss, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'allez chercher les réponses par moi-même !

Hermione blanchit à vue d'œil, puis rougit pour blanchir de nouveau. Elle décida alors de prendre de longues inspirations avant de se lancer.

-Ma définition du mot _***Erotique***_ est…«sexuellement excitant».

Il la détailla intensément.

-Plus fort Miss.

Oh non !

Elle reprit son exercice de respiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte et assurée.

-J'ai dit… Ma définition du mot _*** Érotique***_ est «sexuellement excitant» Monsieur.

Lourd silence.

Le Maître des Potions l'examina longuement, ce qui inquiéta Hermione, en plus du silence qui n'en finissait plus.

Severus ne riait plus. Il recula d'un pas avant de croiser les bras.

-Cette… connaissance ne me donne pas envie de rire ni de vous humilier Miss Granger. J'ai parfaitement saisi ce que vous croyez ressentir. Vous pensez que j'évoque un certain… désir sexuel en vous.

Elle resta paralysée sur place, hypnotisée et terrifiée par les mots de son Professeur.

Il continua sur sa lancée, ne remarquant pas vraiment l'inconfort de la jeune femme.

-Je vais vous demander, maintenant, comment je provoque cet intérêt en vous ? Qu'est-ce qui, à propos de moi, créer cette réaction imaginaire chez vous ?

Elle tourna des yeux plus que furieux vers lui, irritée qu'il pense que ça n'avait rien de réel.

Elle ressentait tout ça, elle savait mieux que personne à quel point c'était _**réel**_, même si c'était inapproprié.

Prudemment, elle lui répondit.

-Je ne sais pas trop Monsieur.

Il répliqua d'une voix sourde.

-Vous le savez Miss.

Il laissa son regard dérivé vers sa tempe mais ce fût suffisant pour Hermione.

-Votre voix !

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!

Il en avait bien une petite idée, mais voulait savoir ce qu'une personne aussi jeune et vraisemblablement inexpérimentée comme Hermione lui trouvait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans le regarder.

-Parfois votre voix prend des inflexions comme... comme quand un homme….

…

-Oui… Miss…. «Comme quand un homme» fait quoi…. ?!

Elle lâcha enfin dans une minuscule voix.

-Comme lorsqu'il fait l'amour a une femme. Qu'il cherche à la séduire. A la posséder.

-…. Parce que vous, vous savez à quoi ressemble un homme dans ces cas là ?! Je suis pratiquement sûr que vous n'avez jamais entendu un homme dans ces moments là.

Hermione le regarda avec une lueur indéchiffrable.

-Pas vraiment Monsieur.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Mais je pense que c'est ce à quoi une voix doit ressembler dans ce genre de moment. Douce, suave, persuasive. Une voix qui pousserait à faire n'importe quoi pour _**lui**_.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise un instant.

-Bien, ma voix. Autre chose ?!

Elle le passa en revue avant de s'arrêter et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, assez sereinement.

-Vos yeux.

Il plissa les yeux justement, incrédule de constater que son pouls battait plus vite.

-Votre regard à l'air de pouvoir voir à travers m… au travers des gens. De les exposer. Pire encore il donne parfois envie d'être exposé, volontairement.

Elle détourna les yeux, ayant soudainement l'impression de s'être trop dévoilée.

-D'accord, mon regard. Autre chose ?

Il déglutit rapidement, attendant sa réponse avec un début d'anxiété.

-La manière dont vous vous concentrez. Lorsque votre attention est dirigée quelque part vous en effacer la quasi-totalité du monde….

-Et….. ?

-Et ça m'a fait m'interroger, voulant savoir si vous seriez pareil avec… une femme…..

-Et….. ?

-Et cette idée provoque des choses en moi…. Cette pensée… de vous… ça me fait des choses….

Il dût prendre un petit moment pour bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

Et puis il se rappela qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien à tous deux, pour étouffer cette histoire dans l'œuf avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Y a-t-il encore autre chose ? Dites-moi tout !

-Votre autorité. La façon dont vous dominez les situations. Comment vous vous maitrisez. Comment vous demandez à être obéit. …. Toutes ces choses me donnent envie d'être dominée, maitrisée… par vous… me donne envie de faire ce que vous me dites de faire….

La voix d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un murmure vers la fin de sa phrase et son regard était fixement dirigé vers celui de son professeur mais elle avait l'air d'être absente, comme emportée par sa tirade.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre l'étendue de son geste, il avait murmuré l'incantation.

Il se sentit instantanément aspiré dans l'inconscient d'Hermione et fut choqué dès la première vision.

Son corps plaquait celui d'Hermione contre le mur de pierre de sa classe, il y avait une certaine urgence dans ses gestes, dans la façon dont son corps se calquait sur celui de la jeune femme. Et puis d'autres visions l'assaillir….

Ses mains pales glissant sur une peau nue et bronzée….

Sa bouche marquant le cou d'Hermione à l'endroit où son pouls filait à toute allure….

Son corps féminin s'arque boutant…..

La ligne parfaite d'une goutte de sueur qui roule sur un dos d'une pâleur qui ne trompe pas….

La lueur d'une passion folle dans les yeux….

De longs doigts fins qui s'aventurent sur une cuisse….

Et enfin…. Il se vit dans une parfaite clarté regarder Hermione alors que son corps pistonnait le sien violemment….

Il ressentait presque les soubresauts de son corps sous le sien, sa tête légèrement penché et ses lèvres si tentantes entrouvertes laissant passer le plus délicieux des gémissements….

….

Soudainement tout fût fini. Il était sorti de la tête de la jeune femme désorienté, bouleversé et fasciné par l'intensité de ce qu'il avait vu. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle.

C'était primaire. C'était charnel. C'était….

Il dévisagea Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Elle arborait toujours cet air absent et il comprit qu'il avait été happé dans un de ses rêves éveillés et qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

Il respira essayant de retrouver un semblant de stabilité.

-Miss Granger. …. Miss Granger !

Elle se focalisa de nouveau sur lui, rougissante et il se débattu pour chasser les scènes érotiques dont il avait été le témoin secret.

Il n'avait plus réellement le temps maintenant de lui faire comprendre que tout ceci était dans sa tête. Il s'avouait dépasser par les évènements et il fallait qu'elle comprenne tout et tout de suite.

-Certainement vous devez réaliser maintenant que ce que vous ressentez ne sont pas de réels sentiments pour moi Miss Granger. C'est un mélange dût à votre éveil à la sexualité et l'image que vous croyez avoir de moi. Ma voix n'a rien de spécial, je parle d'un ton égal et j'évite d'élever la voix c'est tout. Mes yeux ne sont là que pour remplir leur fonction la plus simple : regarder. Mon attention est ce qu'elle est à cause de mon travail et des nombreuses heures passées dans mon laboratoire. Mon autorité vient seulement du fait que je fais parti du corps enseignant. Et le contrôle que j'exerce sur mes classes est juste un moyen de m'assurer leur éducation. Vous voyez des choses qui n'existent pas Miss.

Il s'arrêta, la laissant enregistrer sa tirade avant de continuer.

-Je ne suis pas un homme dont il faut tomber amoureuse. On ne tombe pas amoureux de moi. Pensez-y. Sinon je serais toujours entouré de femmes. L'absence de celles-ci vous dit ce que vous devez savoir. Vous pensez me vouloir parce que je suis en dehors de votre portée et que même si j'endosse parfois le rôle de tyran, inconsciemment vous savez que je suis quelqu'un de sûr, quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez _**fantasmer**_ sans risques. ….. Bienvenue dans l'âge Adulte.

Il se recula encore mais ne la quitta pas des yeux, essayant désespérément de chasser les images indécentes qui continuaient de défiler.

-Retenue terminée. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. …. _**Maintenant !**_

Elle sembla soulagée plus qu'autre chose et partie rapidement sans se retourner.

/

Arrivé dans ses quartiers il se servit un verre. Verre qu'il regarda sans le voir.

Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, puis les ferma pour finalement passer sa main dessus.

Ces foutues images revenaient sans cesse.

Celles où il prenait Hermione, violemment. Encore et encore.

Une érection involontaire et dont il se passerait bien vint faire son apparition.

La retenue ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme il l'avait imaginé.

Pas du tout.

Mais il avait quand même réussi à dire ce qu'il avait à dire et à lui démontrer qu'elle était dans le faux.

Néanmoins le problème se trouvait ailleurs à présent. Il avait réagit, favorablement même si c'était inconsciemment, à ses paroles, à sa façon pas si innocente que ça de détailler ce qu'il évoquait en elle.

Et maintenant le simple fait de savoir que s'il avait été enclin à la posséder comme elle le décrivait elle aurait été plus que coopérative, ce savoir là ne le dégoutait pas comme il aurait dût.

Et ça c'était potentiellement dangereux.

Le problème d'Hermione Granger était qu'elle était différente des autres. Plus posée, plus stable, plus mature.

Ces images….

Comment ne pas se laisser envahir par le trouble alors même qu'il avait été témoin d'une étreinte passionnée dont il était le principal acteur. Dans sa salle de classe.

Etait-ce à ça qu'elle pensait lorsqu'il faisait cours !?

Imaginait-elle ses mains lui faire des choses indécentes tandis qu'il préparait ses cours !?

C'était sans doute très probable.

Severus soupira, se rendant soudainement compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise en questionnant la jeune femme.

Lui qui voulait seulement la punir de son audace et son manque de subtilité.

Noyant son regard dans son verre toujours plein il se convainc de ne pas se laisser tenter par la jeune Miss Granger.

Même si c'était déjà trop tard.

Même s'il avait déjà été tenté.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous et toutes pour votre patience et votre soutient.

Merci à A Strange Cat, Legelia, Eladora, Shadow Spark 3110, Sockscranberries, Diane37, Mlle Elea, Plume d'Ocre, Hermystic, Loulou, Roselia001, Persephone101, L'Indicible, Nixie Estrella, Loldu88, Night-of-Love, BrunasseLucile, Blupou, Mary-Vampy, Say, Banane Radieuse, Raliie, Noumea, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Rivruskende, Kageroprincesse, SilyKat et ma Poly.

Note : désolé de l'attente et du manque de lemon dans ce chap. Le chapitre prochain sera celui de conclusion je pense, donc il sera à coup sûr lemonesque ;-)

XXXX

Le soulagement qu'avait ressenti Hermione en quittant sa retenue s'était vite transformé en une colère bouillonnante.

Elle avait eu deux jours pour revoir en détail le déroulement de la soirée et avait maintenant les idées assez claires pour avoir comprit plusieurs choses. Notamment qu'elle n'avait pas laissé son Professeur indifférent ce soir là.

/

Deux jours de supplice venaient de s'écouler et il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. De savoir qu'il allait avoir cours avec _***elle***_ dans quelques heures ou ces deux jours passé à revenir sur les évènements, sur ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit et ce qu'il avait ressenti, et qui l'avaient conduit à l'éviter au maximum.

Sauf que ça n'avait pas été très concluant.

A peine avait-il posé les yeux sur elle dans la Grande Salle le lendemain midi, qu'il revoyait sans peine ses joues rosies, ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux brillants d'un plaisir qui n'était pas que charnel.

Sans le vouloir il avait été témoin d'une scène entre elle et Mr Weasley et n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de l'imaginer aussi furieuse et exaltée dans d'autres conditions. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'approche d'un couloir dans ses vêtements moldus son esprit n'avait pas réfléchit deux fois avant de lui asséner ces flashs de peau nue sous ses doigts avides.

Il souffla, épuisé.

Il doutait que cela puisse devenir pire.

Et puis… il l'aperçut. En compagnie masculine. Compagnie qui n'était pas habituelle.

Mr Finnigan.

Seamus Finnigan qui était aussi important à ses cours que ne l'était Longbottom, c'est-à-dire qui ne l'était pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait avec lui !?

-Mr Finnigan ! Miss Granger ! Il me semble qu'il est _**largement**_ l'heure d'aller en cours !

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de regarder l'heure. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas en faute, elle releva un regard agité sur lui auquel il répondit par son classique sourcil levé.

La première demi-heure de cours se passa sans problème, prenant son rôle d'enseignant à cœur il n'eût pas le temps de trop penser jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur elle, elle qui avait l'air d'être bien trop à ses aises.

Elle semblait l'écouter, normal quand on considérait qu'elle retenait tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de ses professeurs, mais cette fois-ci ça semblait… différent. Un peu comme durant sa retenue. Et puis elle avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'on pouvait qualifier d'angélique.

Il prit une minute de considération, vérifiant bien que tout se passait normalement en classe, avant d'enfreindre pour la seconde fois avec la même personne l'une de ses règles personnelles.

/

Oh combien il aurait aimé être dans l'esprit de Potter en ce moment !

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la scène, le souffle venant à lui manquer.

Elle était débraillée, la chemise ouverte et le soutien-gorge baissé tandis que lui… il se tenait derrière elle, ses lèvres nichées au creux de son cou.

Ses grandes mains blanches englobant parfaitement ces petits seins à la pointe foncée.

Il se regardait la prendre par derrière et vu les gémissements qu'elle émettait elle était loin de se plaindre.

C'était beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait pas…..

/

Frénétiquement il engloba la pièce du regard, cherchant le moindre ennui qui aurait pu se produire tout en se fustigeant d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Encore une fois.

Il se figea lorsqu'il rencontra celui de Miss Granger.

Elle savait.

Ses yeux avaient cet éclat de… connaissance.

Elle se permit un minuscule hochement de tête.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle savait et pas seulement pour cette fois.

Merde !

/

Le cours touchait à sa fin, il venait de congédier ses élèves et il devait absolument lui parler.

-Miss Granger, je voudrai vous parler s'il vous plait.

Elle le dévisagea, une lueur d'incrédulité passant sur son visage alors qu'elle lui indiquait un camarade.

Une de ses charges voulait lui parler, de quoi il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

-Veuillez m'attendre dans le couloir Miss, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, elle avait disparu de sa vue.

Il ne l'avait laissé que trois foutues minutes !

Une espèce de rage s'empara de lui lorsqu'il la vit dans le couloir, l'attendant bien sagement comme il le lui avait demandé, en compagnie de Finnigan. Encore.

Il se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence, déjà clairement irrité.

Il fût content de noter sa présence d'esprit lorsqu'elle retira hâtivement sa main de celles plus larges de Finnigan.

Il toisa le jeune homme avant de faire de même avec elle, puis daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-Hors de ma vue Finnigan ! Miss Granger veuillez rentrer.

Il s'énerva du regard désolé qu'elle lui jeta.

-_**Maintenant !**_

Il ne pût réprimer la légère satisfaction qu'il éprouva à voir les deux jeunes gens partir dans des directions opposées.

Il ferma brusquement la porte avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit la meilleure chose à faire Miss Granger.

Elle releva un sourcil.

-Quoi donc ?

Il désigna la porte qu'il venait pratiquement de claquer.

-Ca. Ce n'est certainement pas judicieux de….

L'indignation se lût clairement sur son visage.

-Ah non ?! Et pourquoi ça !?

Elle releva un regard défiant vers lui et il sembla se débattre pour trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

-Ce n'est pas que Mr Finnigan n'est pas quelqu'un de sérieux mais….. Ecoutez vous devriez plutôt rester concentrer sur vos études et….

Une furieuse envie de le défier l'anima.

-En quoi ça vous concerne ?! Monsieur.

Elle avait bien son idée sur la question et ne savait pas trop si elle devait jubiler ou non de cet intérêt soudain qu'il lui portait.

Il se passa la main devant les yeux avant de l'abaisser et de la regarder.

-Cette liste de moi que vous avez faite….

Il l'observa se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre et pour une fois ne trouva aucune satisfaction au malaise qu'il infligeait à une tierce personne.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre ce genre de… situation.

-Excusez-moi !?

Il retint un sourire devant son expression outragée, comme si la simple pensée d'être comparée à quelqu'un d'autre lui était inconcevable.

Il reprit, avec plus d'assurance.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis confronté à une jeune personne qui se croit attirée par moi.

-Mais je ne crois rien du….

-Miss Granger. S'il vous plait.

Elle se permit, à son tour, de le toiser, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait pas d'effet.

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait Monsieur.

-A quel moment ?

Elle esquiva sa question.

-Vous avez usé de Legilimencie sur moi.

Il s'y attendait, ayant été assez fou pour l'utiliser sur elle en classe, mais l'accusation le prit quand même de court, surtout lorsqu'elle continua.

-C'est la seconde fois Monsieur.

Cette fois ci il blêmit, un peu.

-Vous le saviez ?! Vous l'avez fait exprès !?

Elle se recula, surprise par son ton implacable.

-Non. Et d'ailleurs je suis heureuse que vous ayez vu ça. Au moins vous commencerez peut-être à me prendre au sérieux !

Il soupira, exaspéré.

-Je vous le répète encore une fois Miss, ce que vous ressentez n'est que le cumul de vos hormones et de ce que vous croyez savoir de ma personnalité….

-Ai-je tord pour autant ?

Il ne pouvait pas réellement répondre à ça sinon ça voulait dire emmener la conversation vers une toute autre direction.

-Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas la première fois que….

-Arrêtez de dire ça ! S'il vous plait.

Il la regarda longuement, s'attendant à voir déjà les larmes couler mais il n'en était rien.

Il attendit en silence, tout comme elle, sans trop savoir quoi.

-Qui était-elle ?

Il releva la tête.

-Qui ça ?

-L'élève dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure.

Ce fût au tour de Snape de ne pas être à l'aise avec le sujet, mais il fini quand même par répondre.

-Une élève de Ravenclaw, très… _**intéressée**_ par mes connaissances dans de multiples domaines.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, une pointe de curiosité mélangée à un début de jalousie sans doute mal placée.

-Quand ça ?

-Il y'a très, très, très longtemps Miss. Je suppose qu'à l'époque vous n'étiez même pas née.

Cette remarque fit baisser le regard d'Hermione, se rendant subitement compte de sa très certaine inexpérience.

-Oh. ….. Mais c'est différent avec moi !

-Je sais. Il n'en reste pas moins que tout ça reste déplacé.

-Et pourtant vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher… ailleurs ce genre d'affections.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si.

Elle fût étonnée de le voir détourner son regard du sien.

-C'est ma supposée «inexpérience» qui vous met mal à l'aise ?!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est *supposé*.

-Je ne suis plus vierge vous savez.

Il leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire mais elle crut bon tout de même de clarifier.

-Ce n'était pas Ron.

-Ca m'est égal Granger ! Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !

Elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et continua sur sa lancée.

-C'était avec Viktor.

Stupéfait, il la contempla.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez revu Mr Krum.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais…. C'était en 4ème année. Vous deviez avoir… 14 ans.

-15 ans, Monsieur.

Il avait l'air décontenancé par la nouvelle.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous paraissez si _***timorée***_ si vous n'êtes plus… vierge.

-Vous êtes beaucoup plus intimidant que le voisin d'en face ou Viktor Krum Monsieur.

Il eût un demi-sourire avant de s'assombrir, une curiosité malsaine s'emparant subitement de lui.

-Et Weasley ?!

-Ron ?!

-Potter !?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Vous ont-ils _***touché***_ eux aussi ?

-Je ne ferai jamais ça avec Harry Monsieur !

-Et Weasley…. ?

Son regard se rembruni devant le silence de la jeune femme, silence qui égalait toute réponse.

-Bien. Je crois que tout a été dit.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, il ne le faisait pratiquement jamais, mais quelque chose dans son ton lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas heureux de ce fait.

Elle décida de lui répondre plus clairement.

-C'est arrivé une fois avec Ron Monsieur. Après la guerre on a essayé… ça n'a pas été très concluant.

Elle refusa de le regarder, craignant légèrement sa réaction, quant à lui il était perdu devant son comportement de ces derniers jours, avec elle.

-Il faudrait mieux en rester là Miss. Ceci ne me regarde en rien.

Il ne capitula pas devant son regard perdu qui cherchait le sien.

Après un simple hochement de tête, elle quitta la pièce, ne sachant si elle était vraiment vaincue ou non.

/

Severus marcha d'un pas rapide et déterminé en direction du bureau de la Directrice. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'y aller lorsqu'elle était absente mais il s'autorisa cet écart. La situation devenait critique et la confusion qu'il ressentait lui fit prendre des mesures drastiques.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Albus.

C'était à la limite du pathétique il en était conscient mais malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Albus restait celui qui avait été un mentor plus de la moitié de sa vie.

Il résista à l'envie de claquer la lourde porte du bureau et se mit en quête de l'ancien Directeur.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il découvrit son Portrait vide, il scruta les autres tableaux avant de l'appeler.

-Dumbledore !

-Calmez-vous Severus, je ne suis jamais bien loin vous savez.

Les yeux du Professeur flashèrent leur irritabilité envers le Directeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici Severus ?

Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, le temps de rassembler ses idées, mais fût devancé avant même d'avoir prononcé le moindre son.

-Serait-ce cette chère Miss Granger Severus ?

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez !?

Le vieil homme balaya les soupçons de son subordonné de la main.

-Oh rien de bien important. Seulement qu'elle vous a toujours défendu avec acharnement. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un… _**terrain d'entente**_ maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas Albus.

-Miss Granger, bien qu'étant jeune de par ses années, et une jeune femme mature et intelligente. Je suppose que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de… _**communiquer plus**_ avec elle.

Severus l'examina de plus près.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer ce que je crois Albus ?!

Les yeux du vieux Directeur se mirent à scintiller d'une façon bien trop joyeuse à son goût.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous, vous me pousseriez sur ce chemin là. Pas après….

Dumbledore l'interrompit de suite.

-Je n'ai jamais cautionné ce que Gilderoy Lockart faisait. Séduire et se laisser séduire par des jeunes filles de 7ème année n'est pas ce que je considère comme étant gratifiant, mais ceci n'a rien à voir avec votre… _**situation**_ avec Miss Granger.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ?

-Non Severus.

-Et donc…. ?

-C'est à vous de choisir votre propre conclusion, mais sachez que ça n'aurait rien de dramatique ni de criminel.

Le trouble était facilement repérable dans les yeux du Professeur, il salua rapidement son ancien supérieur avant de s'éloigner pour réfléchir à la marche à suivre.

Ca lui était pénible de l'admettre mais sa conversation avec Dumbledore lui avait au moins permit de trouver une certaine légitimité dans le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione.

/

Maintenant que son tête à tête avec Albus était passé, il concédât la victoire à Hermione. Alors quand il l'aperçut en compagnie de Finnigan, qui avait un bras passé nonchalamment autour de ses épaules, près du terrain de Quidditch son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il passa hâtivement devant eux avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner dans un dramatique tournoiement de cape.

-30 points en moins pour Griffondor !

L'adolescent eût l'air effarouché avant de se reprendre et de demander avec arrogance.

-Pourquoi Monsieur ? Nous n'avons rien fait !

Le regard de Severus passa du jeune homme à Hermione, maintenant le contact avec elle durant plusieurs secondes, il fini par lâcher.

-En tant que Professeur je n'ai pas d'explications à vous fournir Finnigan ! 10 points de plus pour votre insolence !

C'était faux, bien sur qu'il devait avoir au moins une raison valable et il en avait bien une mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit suffisante dans ce cas là.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'enlever 10 points à une pauvre 2nde année de Hufflepuff et 5 points à un joueur de Quidditch de Ravenclaw qui se trouvaient, par malheur, sur son passage.

Sa tornade furieuse fût très vite arrêtée par Minerva qui se trouvait devant les sabliers des Maisons, et elle avait l'air courroucé.

-Minerva.

Pendant exactement deux secondes il eût le doux espoir de ne pas se faire réprimander par la Directrice. Espoir qu'elle anéantit aussitôt.

-Pas si vite Severus.

- Dépêchez-vous je suis pressé Minerva !

Rapidement elle tourna son regard vers la vitre, un sourcil relevé.

-Vous voulez bien m'expliquer _***ça***_ Severus ?!

Ses yeux furent également attirés par le nombre décroissant de points.

-Ce sont des foutus adolescents !

-Et….

-…. Et c'est une raison que je juge suffisante !

-Et bien pas moi. Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème mais j'aimerai à l'avenir que mes élèves n'en pâtissent pas. Faites en sorte de fixer cela Severus.

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête avant de lui passer devant et de continuer sa route.

/

Sa colère ne s'était pas vraiment abattue lorsqu'il revit Hermione en cours des heures plus tard.

Il fit en sorte de capter son regard un instant, une sorte de duel prenant place et il fût heureux de constater que sa respiration s'accéléra subitement.

Sans y réfléchir il pénétra son esprit.

Il était toujours présent dans ses premières pensées.

Il se retira lorsqu'il comprit que les habituelles scènes sensuelles avaient laissées place à une séduction plus punitive.

Un sentiment de remord s'abattit sur lui et il constata, sans aucune fierté, qu'il n'avait plus autant de mal qu'avant à pénétrer son esprit.

Les scènes étaient toujours chargées de sexualité à fleur de peau et la question de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux une fois passé à l'acte se posa.

Un timide raclement de gorge le fit revenir au présent.

Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

/

Il n'était pas censé la voir avant deux jours, alors quand il la vit arriver, le pas incertain et le regard vitreux, il sût d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-N'approchez pas Granger !

-Quoi ?

Il fût de suite irrité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez prit !?

-Je… ne sais pas trop Monsieur.

-Granger !

-Une potion d'amour je crois.

Il écarquilla les yeux, elle s'avançait vers lui à présent, le pas de nouveau assuré.

-J'ai envie…

-Je sais ce dont vous avez envie Granger !

Dans un geste audacieux, elle lui prit la main et vint la placer sur sa poitrine, le bout de ses doigts touchant sa peau nue à cause des premiers boutons déboutonnés.

-Miss….

Elle leva sur lui des yeux lumineux.

-Je suis venue chercher un remède….

Elle fit habilement pivoter sa main.

-J'ai un remède Miss mais ce ne sera pas celui là.

Son ton était formel lorsqu'il retira sa main de son emprise, et qu'il parti chercher ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Buvez ça.

Elle lui prit la fiole des mains et observa son contenu avant de l'avaler.

La confiance qu'il lu dans son regard le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Au bout d'une minute, il lui demanda.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux Granger ?

Elle ne put soutenir son regard bien longtemps et répondit doucement.

-Oui. Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Il ne fit rien pour rompre le silence qu'elle venait d'imposer, mais après avoir réfléchit décida de se lancer.

-Granger.

Hésitante, elle releva tout de même les yeux.

-Cette liste… vous pensiez ce que vous y avez marqué ?

-Pas tout mais… oui Monsieur.

Severus la contempla un moment, prenant soin de chercher la moindre trace d'ivresse passée, n'en trouvant aucune il s'abaissa vers elle et captura ses lèvres des siennes.

A l'entente d'un plaisant gémissement, il se rapprocha d'elle, collant leur deux bassins ensemble, puis laissa une de ses mains voguer sur son corps nubile.

Il devenait ivre des sensations qu'elle faisait naitre en lui et de sa façon de répondre. Il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer dans son chemisier, partant à la conquête de sa peau nue. Toujours plus, c'est ce qu'il voulait….

Elle était à demi allongé sur son bureau, notion complètement décadente si on s'y arrêtait deux secondes.

Toc. Toc.

Ce son lointain mit du temps à lui parvenir et il eût beaucoup de mal à se détacher d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que….

Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux couvrir ses joues qu'il savait rouge.

C'était de sa faute. Il avait assigné une retenue ce soir.

Merde !

Elle n'avait pas encore réagit, continuant ses caresses.

Merde !

-Hermione. Stop !

Il accrocha son regard, bien plus ivre que tout à l'heure, seulement cette fois c'était dût à leur passion, une passion réelle et non fabriquée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui toque à la porte.

Hermione se releva brusquement, embarrassée.

Ils remirent urgemment de l'ordre dans leur tenue avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte.

Elle croisa un malheureux élève, qui fût interloqué de la voir ici.

Elle n'attendit pas le bruit de la porte pour s'adosser au mur et souffler un bon coup.

Elle sursauta et failli laisser échapper un cri de frayeur lorsque deux mains s'abattirent de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Ce soir Miss.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui, Granger… Ce soir vous allez venir me voir… dans mes quartiers avec votre cape et _***seulement***_ votre cape…. Et si jamais vous tardez trop à venir, soyez sûre que je viendrai vous chercher….

Sur ce il reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur, sentant ses battements frénétiques.

Un sourire serein fit alors son apparition sur son visage.

Ce soir elle saura ce que signifie être possédée par un homme de l'envergure de Severus Snape.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Sockscranberries, Diane37, A Strange Cat, Loldu88, Blupou, Hermystic, Gardelina, Plume d'Ocre, Sandrine, Nyxie Estrella, Eileen1976, Methylenn, Artemis037, Alex45480, Elsar, Mlle Elea et ma Poly.

Note : dernier chapitre que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Merci beaucoup à vous de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure !

Dédicace : chapitre dédié à ma Choupie qui n'a pas eu le meilleur des weekends (normal j'y étais pas lool). Luv U Sunshine !

XXXX

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Hermione en était à son troisième essai et n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer.

Elle était sortie du bain depuis dix minutes, son deuxième bain de la soirée, et commençait à paniquer.

Enfin elle ne commençait pas, elle continuait, étant dans un état de continuel affolement depuis qu'elle avait quitté son Professeur.

Une fois rentrée dans sa chambre, elle avait passé de longues minutes à tenter de réaliser la portée de sa future nuit avec lui, puis elle était passée directement à l'action en allant dans la salle de bain.

Une fois sortie, elle avait passé un certain temps à vouloir se faire la plus désirable possible, mêlant aisément crèmes aux effluves sucrées et senteurs acidulées pour finalement changer d'avis et repartir d'où elle venait : son bain.

Second bain dont elle précipita la fin quand elle se rendit compte que sa main se promenait plus pour son plaisir que pour le but qu'elle s'était fixé.

Ce qui nous amenait ici. A ce cours de respiration impromptu.

Elle pesta contre elle-même, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse folle et les parfums de son bain, fleuri et propre, s'estompaient déjà.

Bien que l'idée de s'immerger à nouveau était tentante, elle savait pertinemment que le temps viendrait à lui manquer.

Elle marmonna un juron, se rendant compte, avec une certaine mortification, qu'elle pouvait se sentir. Sentir son excitation grandissante.

Ce qui n'arrangea rien à son agitation du moment.

Son regard se porta automatiquement vers l'horloge, se faisant elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir qui était à côté.

Rougissant davantage devant la vue qu'elle présentait.

Nue de la tête aux pieds.

Ses cheveux, bien qu'encore un peu humides, ondulaient gracieusement, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de ses inspirations, et sa peau avait prit une jolie teinte rosée dût à son enthousiasme grandissant.

Elle ferma les yeux, son excitation s'amplifiant de minute en minute.

Elle souffla alors doucement, sa nouvelle résolution prise. Elle irait le voir comme ça.

Nue sous sa cape comme il le lui avait expressément ordonné et avec rien d'autre comme parfum si ce n'était la lointaine fragrance de vanille de son gel douche et son odeur corporelle, distinctement exacerbée.

Hermione frissonna, plus pour cause d'exaltation que pour cause de froid, en passant sa cape.

Se dirigeant avec aise dans les longs couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle se permit un large sourire en pensant à son état.

Ca avait un côté tabou et sulfureux qui, pour le moment, l'enivrait.

Un bruit soudain la fit s'arrêter.

Plaquant une main contre son cœur, elle resta un moment sans bouger, l'euphorie passée laissait place maintenant à l'inquiétude.

Elle se fustigea rapidement. C'était stupide. Il n'était pas son «premier» c'était donc inutile de se mettre dans un tel état. Sauf que… dans un sens il l'était.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte, qui ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi grande et imposante, elle hésita, une seconde.

C'était maintenant. C'était maintenant et elle était, un peu, en retard.

D'une main fébrile, elle s'avança pour toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, son regard venait de s'égarer dans celui, bien plus sombre, de son Professeur.

/

Il laissa son regard glisser sur sa silhouette avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous êtes en retard.

Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

-Excusez-moi.

Il émit un étrange son avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de l'attirer dans la pièce, la surprenant par la rapidité de son geste.

-Vous allez bien Professeur ?!

Il tourna des yeux orageux vers elle tout en resserrant légèrement son emprise.

-J'irai mieux Granger, dès que je vous aurai dans ma chambre !

Hermione sentit son cœur faire une embardée, anticipant les gestes derrière ses paroles.

Avec une vitesse qu'elle ne se savait pas posséder, elle le suivit.

Ils atteignirent hâtivement le lieu dit : la chambre de Severus Snape.

Il l'assit prestement sur le lit, avant de se reculer et de la dévisager.

Hermione trembla sous l'intensité de son regard alors qu'il était, sans aucune retenue, en train de l'examiner.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, appréciant sa tenue.

Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle était nue en dessous le fit tressaillir.

Il souffla.

-Miss Granger….

Courageusement quoiqu'un peu nerveusement, elle se leva du lit, se posta en face et glissa ses doigts sur ses fines lèvres.

-Je pense que nous avons assez parlé Monsieur.

Il la détailla, remarquant ses yeux brillés de désir.

L'instant d'après il fondit sur elle.

Sa bouche était assoiffée, et ses mains avides de parcourir le corps si pliant de sa partenaire.

Habilement il la tourna et la dirigea vers le lit.

Il dégrafa hâtivement sa cape, prenant un malin plaisir à effleurer le corps nu d'Hermione de son corps parfaitement habillé.

Lorsqu'il daigna enfin se détacher d'elle, se fût pour contempler la vue.

Et il apprécié ce qu'il voyait.

Levant son regard pour accrocher le sien, il remarqua sa supplique silencieuse et ne perdit pas plus de temps.

Il essaya de se contenir et la caressa doucement mais lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres il en oublia ses résolutions.

Une main glissa rapidement vers ce sexe féminin qui, apparemment, n'attendait que lui et lorsqu'il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il recherchait il n'hésita plus.

Ses coups de reins démarrèrent lentement, plus pour apprécier l'instant que pour cause d'une timidité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et puis il perdit complètement le rythme et accéléra la cadence, sa libido n'étant plus qu'alimentée par les cris d'Hermione.

Il joua avec elle, jonglant avec les rythmes, rapide puis lent puis de nouveau rapide. Remarquant qu'il n'était pas très loin du basculement final, il décida de changer l'angle de pénétration.

Souriant à moitié devant le geignement d'Hermione, il lui souleva les jambes, les passant ainsi sur ses épaules et retint de justesse un grognement dût au plaisir de cette nouvelle position.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas loin de la jouissance et perdit alors toutes inhibitions.

Se nourrissant des bruits de leur corps entremêlés, il perdit toute notion de bienséance.

Il plongea en elle, encore et encore, toujours plus vite, cherchant à composer le bon enchainement.

Il l'entendit haleter, sachant pertinemment qu'avec cet angle il battait son clitoris dans une délicieuse torture.

Il cria intérieurement victoire quand il sentit les parois vaginales d'Hermione faire leur danse ancestrale et seulement alors il se laissa enfin aller.

/

Il écouta paresseusement leurs respirations revenir à la normale, ne souhaitant pas encore se séparer d'elle.

Laissant trainer inconsciemment ses lèvres sur la tempe trempée de la jeune femme, il y déposa un léger baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Elle bougea sous lui, son regard allant à l'encontre de celui de l'homme au dessus d'elle, et lui sourit timidement.

-Mer….

Il la coupa dans son élan par un baiser, se surprenant lui-même par la tendresse de celui-ci.

-Il est de coutume de remercier une fois les activités finies Hermione.

Il la sentit presque ronronner sous lui.

Un sourire heureux vint illuminer son visage.

-Ca n'est pas fini ?!

-Non.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Oh.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu….

Dans un sourire sarcastique et très fier de lui il termina.

-…. «Fatiguée» j'imagine.

Sans attendre d'avantage il les fit tourner, de telle façon qu'elle se retrouva à ses côtés.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, Hermione s'amusant à jouer de ses doigts sur son torse, ce qui l'intrigua.

-Tu joues d'un instrument ?!

De suite ses doigts se figèrent dans leurs mouvements.

-Oui. Du piano.

Il soupira.

-Pourquoi cette information ne m'étonne guère ?!

Elle s'esclaffa.

-Parce que ça maintient ma réputation d'insupportable Miss-Know-It-All ?!

-Peut-être.

Il ne s'était jamais comporter comme ça avec les femmes qui avaient partagé son lit. Jamais le besoin de faire la conversation ou d'échanger des impressions ne s'était fait ressentir de la sorte.

-Alors…. Etais-je à la hauteur de tes… _**espérances**_ ?

Elle embrassa son torse à l'endroit même où ses doigts jouaient plus tôt.

-Plus. Tu étais bien plus.

Compter sur Hermione Granger pour développer sa réponse lors d'une simple question.

-C'est étrange. Tu es… différent. Moins… froid. Moins insensible. Moins distant.

-Comment être froid et distant lorsque je suis plongé dans le corps d'une jeune femme passionnée !?

Elle roula les yeux à l'entente du compliment mais rougit tout de même.

Il poursuivi.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de faire preuve de retenue. Je renonce à mon contrôle personnel pendant les rapports sexuels, parce que c'est la seule façon de profiter pleinement de l'expérience. De profiter pleinement de ce que tu m'offres.

Sa réponse eût l'air de l'enchanter.

-Et as-tu bien _***profité***_ ?!

-C'est une blague !?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évapora, pensant qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Non. Mais j'aurai voulu faire… plus.

Oh. Severus comprit de quoi il retournait lorsqu'il remarqua ses yeux pétiller d'une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

Il était vrai que lorsqu'il l'avait vu tout à l'heure, prendre le temps d'apprivoiser leurs corps n'était pas très haut placé dans ses priorités. Ils en auraient tout le temps, plus tard.

-Tu peux me toucher tu sais. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mordre. Pas trop fort en tout cas.

Ils partagèrent un sourire, et la sentant toujours un peu hésitante, il lui prit la main pour la placer sur son torse, la descendant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne bouge d'elle-même.

Elle déplia ses doigts, se familiarisant avec cette peau qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas touchée, hypnotisée par les battements de cœur qu'elle sentait en dessous.

Son corps était chaud, il paraissait même brûlant sous ses doigts tandis qu'ils naviguèrent plus bas, passant son ventre, stoppant un moment près du nombril avant de reprendre leur chemin.

A l'entente d'une respiration laborieuse, Hermione releva les yeux et plongea immédiatement dans ceux de Severus, qui la regardait faire.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas lorsqu'elle descendit encore un peu plus bas, à la rencontre de cette petite parcelle de peau perdue sous des poils pubiens très sombre.

Son cœur galopait à présent, regardant Severus jeter la tête en arrière sous l'attaque de sa main baladeuse.

Main qui venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Son pénis.

Elle laissa sa main frôler son érection, la faisant ainsi croitre et soutirant un vif grognement de l'homme à ses côtés.

Encouragée, elle resserra son emprise, touchant son organe avec plus d'assurance, s'enivrant de le sentir vivant et vibrant sous ses doigts.

Elle était fascinée par les réponses que ses gestes évoqués en lui. C'était curieux de constater qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment satisfait son Professeur en tant qu'élève mais qu'elle arrivait à satisfaire l'homme en tant que femme.

Elle arracha son regard du spectacle pour constater que Severus la regardait faire. Etudiant sa main qui glissait avec aisance sur son sexe érigé, le regard plus affamé que jamais.

Une communication muette s'établie entre eux lorsqu'elle décida de bouger, venant se mettre entre ses jambes.

Elle accrocha son regard, lui laissant le temps de placer quelques oreillers sous lui, voulant absolument se régaler du spectacle.

Dans une lenteur réfléchie, elle avança la tête, laissant ses cheveux glisser sur ses épaules et taquiner les cuisses de son Professeur.

Elle soupira, jouant de son souffle et des réactions de Severus, puis laissa enfin ses lèvres partir à la rencontre de ce sexe masculin qui l'avait tant fait spéculer.

La vision qu'elle lui offrait était savoureusement érotique.

Son sexe qui glissait magistralement entre ses lèvres pourtant si innocentes.

S'apercevant qu'il la contemplait, elle releva ses cheveux qui, sans doute, gâchaient la vue et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulu malicieux quand elle comprit qu'il aimait la regarder faire.

Il pouvait à présent l'étudier à loisir.

Risquant un coup d'œil vers un miroir qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant, elle s'observa, cherchant à voir ce que son Professeur trouvait de fascinant. Et elle comprit.

Assise entre ses jambes, elle était penchée sur le sexe de son Professeur le plus intouchable qui, désormais, avait les yeux clos et une expression de tortueuse jouissance sur le visage.

Elle ressentit une vague de désir lui mouiller l'entrejambe alors qu'elle accéléra ses mouvements, détaillant toujours la scène qu'ils présentaient.

La main de l'homme se mêla spontanément aux cheveux emmêlés de la jeune femme tandis qu'il se rependait dans sa bouche.

Il chassa rapidement la lointaine pensée qu'elle était beaucoup moins bavarde une fois que ses lèvres étaient convenablement occupées.

Lascivement elle remonta vers lui, et après un moment d'indécision, l'embrassa.

Elle ne sût pas vraiment combien de temps ils passèrent à s'embrasser mais elle ne pouvait nier que la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, se faisant bien plus insistante que son envie de _***plus***_.

/

La première chose dont elle fût consciente c'était qu'elle s'était endormie pendant un temps indéterminé. La seconde chose c'était qu'à présent Severus se trouvait derrière elle et la troisième chose était qu'il était en train de frotter son érection au creux de ses fesses.

-Severus….

Il s'arrêta de suite.

-Tu es réveillée ?!

Elle hocha la tête tout en gesticulant, essayant à tout prix de le faire bouger.

Il ne tarda pas à lui donner ce qu'elle désirait tant, s'enfouissant avec délectation dans son sexe moite et gourmand.

Il alterna encore une fois entre plusieurs rythmes, se complaisant dans les gémissements d'Hermione.

-Regarde.

Elle pencha la tête sans avoir plus besoin d'indication. Le miroir.

Elle se vit sur le lit, penchée sur ses mains, Severus derrière elle, ses mains pales la tenant fermement, ses yeux rivés sur ses fesses, regardant son membre disparaitre en elle.

Elle remarqua également ses seins, qui faisaient des soubresauts réguliers à chaque coup de reins de Severus.

Elle pouvait voir, même si c'était plus difficile, sa verge qui apparaissait et disparaissait.

Subitement il changea d'angle, et fixa ses yeux dans les siens à travers le miroir.

Sa pénétration se fit légèrement plus brusque, plus profonde, avec une intention plus prononcée.

Il se berça des cris enchanteurs d'Hermione alors qu'elle le recevait, puis glissa une main et la caressa, se sentant s'introduire en elle en même temps.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il éjacula en elle mais n'arrêta ses mouvements que lorsqu'il fût sûr qu'elle avait également jouit.

Severus fût de suite troublé par l'instinct protecteur que la jeune femme faisait naitre en lui, le poussant même à dire des choses pour la première fois.

-Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête maintenant que je t'ai eu, j'ai envie de te posséder encore.

Elle gémit et se laissa embrasser volontiers.

Il la positionna sur lui et noya son nez dans son indomptable chevelure, qui l'était trois fois plus à cause de leurs activités.

Hermione s'endormit quasi instantanément, laissant Severus contempler le plafond et les évènements avant de se laisser lui aussi tenter par un sommeil plus que mérité.

/

Il ne sût pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé mais lorsqu'il étendit le bras pour caresser la jeune femme qu'il savait être là et qu'il ne rencontra que du vide, ses yeux s'ouvrir à une vitesse phénoménale.

Elle était partie.

Elle était partie ?!

Il soupira, déçu et se fit la remarque que ses réflexes d'espion n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Est-ce que maintenant que sa curiosité avait été satisfaite elle n'avait plus besoin de lui ?

Pour la première fois il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

Il voulait continuer.

N'étant pas homme à se lamenter des heures durant sur son sort, il se tourna vers sa table de chevet, prêt à se lever, lorsqu'il remarqua une feuille de parchemin, pliée en deux, posée négligemment dessus.

Ouvrant la feuille et scannant son contenu, il ne pût que sourire.

/

_**Mon cher, très cher Professeur,**_

_**Après mures réflexions, j'ai décidé que je devais modifier ma liste pour qu'elle reste fidèle au Severus Snape que je connais.**_

_**Après cette nuit, j'ai décidé que c'était cette liste là qui resterait la seule et l'unique.**_

_**/**_

_**Sexuel**_

_**Energique **_

_**Viril **_

_**Etourdissant**_

_**Renversant**_

_**Urgent**_

_**Sexy**_

_**/**_

_**Sensuel**_

_**Nerveux**_

_**Animal**_

_**Plaisant**_

_**Erotique**_

_**/**_

_**Quant à la question de poursuivre ou non une relation avec vous, très cher Professeur, la réponse est un *Oui* retentissant !**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

XXXXX


End file.
